


reach through the night and find me

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Child peril, Evil Snoke, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Whilst living away from the war in peace, Kylo finds himself facing Snoke's seductions and dark manipulations again. Only this time, Snoke is targeting his and Hux's son.





	reach through the night and find me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the gorgeous [@heyitsemeraldorbs](http://heyitsemeraldorbs.tumblr.com//)❤️. Thank you so much, darling!
> 
> It’s based on my torn omega au (which can be read about [here](http://solohux.tumblr.com/tagged/torn-omega-au/)) which I’ll just sum up quickly!
> 
> Kylo was taken in by the Resistance when he was found heavily pregnant and in the clutches of an omega collector, and he’s cocky and telling Leia that his alpha—the Starkiller himself—is coming to rescue him. But Hux doesn’t show up and Kylo ends up having a very rough labour on the Resistance base, and he even allows Leia to stay with him during the birth. Kylo isn’t treated like a criminal whilst he’s there; he and his baby boy are given their own room and he lets Leia visit. It’s a few days later when Hux finally shows up but Kylo is reluctant to leave, now having his baby—who he decides to call ‘Roux’—to think of. Kylo refuses to leave and put Roux in danger so Hux leaves, distraught. Kylo loves Hux, he really truly does, but the First Order isn’t safe for his baby, especially not with Snoke constantly lingering around his mind as though he wants to corrupt Roux like he did with Ben, and an omega’s instincts are the strongest in the galaxy.
> 
> They meet again 3 years later at a political gathering where Kylo and his son are accompanying Leia, and Hux is there. They meet and talk and Kylo is just overwhelmed with seeing his alpha again so he tells Roux that this man is his Papa, the one in all the bedtime stories, the one who’s been fighting to keep Roux safe from the bad people. And Hux sinks to his knees, saying his son’s name for the first time, and he adores the way it feels on his tongue. He wants to keep it, wants to say it over and over again. He wants his family back.
> 
> So, they come to an agreement. Kylo becomes completely neutral and takes his son to live on a quiet planet away from the conflict whilst Hux remains aligned with the First Order so he can work on overthrowing Snoke to build a galaxy that’s safe for his omega and their son. 
> 
> But Snoke doesn’t allow them to get away so easily…
> 
> Three years pass—so Roux is now 6—and here we are!

The thick clouds of Chandrila’s blue sky part as Hux’s ship descends towards its surface, heading for one of the quiet coastlines where his family waits for him.

He admits privately to himself that travelling to one of the galaxy’s core worlds—where infamous rebel leader Mon Mothma herself was born—where he may be recognised had made him extra vigilant but as Hux pilots his ship across the sky, his nerves settle. This is Kylo’s homeworld, and Hux can’t help but be glad that his omega has chosen it as the place to raise their son.

Their quint, little seaside cottage comes into Hux’s view and he smiles; he can’t help but forget where he’s come from—the war and the politics and the _fight_ —and focus on where he’s going.

_Home._

He lands his ship on the grass a little way in behind the house, watching the back door and expecting Roux to run out to him as he usually does, with his brown hair messily blowing in the sea breeze and his green eyes sparkling as he charges towards his father, with Kylo slowly following, all three of them coming together in one big embrace and, for the rest of Hux’s visit, it’s like they’re the only three souls in the galaxy.

But even as Hux disembarks, his bags in his hands ready for his week-long stay with his family, the back door of Kylo’s home stays shut. The curtains on the windows don’t even move, and the only sound to be heard is the quiet caws from the birds above. Hux frowns, wondering whether Kylo has taken Roux down to the beach early this morning or whether they’ve gone grocery shopping to the local town, but Hux notes that Kylo’s speeder is still in its place in the garage and surrounded by tools with half of its broken engine on the floor.

Hux’s instincts suddenly scream at him that something is _frighteningly_ wrong.

“Ren?” Hux calls as he opens the back door, finding the kitchen almost immaculate as though no meals have been cooked for at least a day. “Roux?”

No answer.

Hux drops all of his bags to the kitchen floor and begins frantically searching the house for his mate and his son, shivering as he feels the air getting colder when he approaches Roux’s bedroom. Pushing the door open slowly, the door that’s covered with starry stickers and ‘ROUX’S ROOM’ painted on in bright blue lettering, the door that Hux helped his son decorate, Hux _hopes_ with all his might that Kylo and Roux will be inside and merely sleeping.

But what he sees brings his worst nightmare to life.

Kylo is on the floor, unconscious, his face looking paler than when Hux rescued him from Starkiller, dry blood on his nose and cheek. But little Roux is still nowhere to be seen, and his bedroom is in complete disarray.

“ _Ren!_ Ren, gods, wake up,” Hux is on his knees beside Kylo in a hurry, rolling him onto his back and feeling for a pulse, worry alleviating only slightly when the omega’s heart beats strongly against Hux’s fingertips.

Kylo mumbles something incoherent, eyelids twitching before they open fully, widening with fear.

“Roux!” He shouts, sitting up but groaning and holds his head. “He’s got him, H-Hux, he’s taken him, _he’s gone, I wasn’t—”_

“Kylo, Kylo, hush,” Hux whispers. He takes hold of Kylo’s wrists and pulls his hands away from his face, seeing tears on the omega’s cheeks. “Where’s Roux? What’s happened? Ahh—. _Breathe, darling._ You have to breathe slowly. Tell me what happened.”

“ _Snoke.”_ Kylo says the name through gritted teeth, hands shaking in Hux’s. “He got inside Roux’s head. I-I couldn’t stop him. _I tried, Hux, I tried to protect him_ but he attacked me and I fell and he must’ve taken him and he’s gone—”

“Ssh, Ren. We’ll find him. We’ll find him, I promise,” Hux says, trying to keep his tone as steady as possible, for Kylo’s sake, but the nausea and the anguish and the _rage—_ all of which Hux _knows_ Kylo is feeling too—are consuming him, imagining what manipulation Snoke is putting their son through. “Can you stand?”

Kylo nods slowly and manages to be pulled to his feet, albeit a little wobbly, obviously from whatever psychic attack Snoke inflicted on him, but Hux holds onto him, a firm hand around Kylo’s waist.

“He’ll do to Roux what he did to Ben,” Kylo says, walking out of Hux’s grasp and to his bedroom, going to his cupboard and opening a black, ornate box that’s inside, pulling out his lightsaber. “What he did to me.”

Hux can see the hurt in Kylo’s eyes, and wonders which of them has it worse; Hux, not knowing what Snoke is going to do to their child, or Kylo, who knows _exactly_ what Snoke will have in store to turn Roux into the weapon he wanted Ben Solo to be.

They leave with the upmost of haste, grabbing all of the hidden weapons that Kylo keeps around the house before they leave; the vibroblades in the kitchen drawer, the blaster pistol underneath the bathroom sink, and the blaster rifle in a secret compartment in the fireplace. Even in his casual wear with his cape thrown around his shoulders, Kylo still cuts a striking figure, and Hux can’t help but thank the stars for his existence.

Hux’s ship has blasted through the atmosphere of Chandrila before they’re even seated in the pilot & co-pilot’s seat, as Kylo is quick to input the coordinates of Snoke’s last known base.

“He moves,” Kylo says, tone strong. “Never stays on one planet for too long. He moves back and forth between his bases to ensure his safety.”

“Coward,” Hux replies bluntly, thinking of himself and Starkiller; thinking of how strengthening one base is more superior than fleeing one weak base to another.

Yet Snoke lives; Starkiller does not.

//////////////////

The search for Roux renders nothing for 46 _very long_ hours. Travelling from planet to planet, with Kylo desperately trying to recall names and coordinates in his mind, inputting them into the navicomputer and then _waiting._

They sit in the cockpit together, sometimes sharing the same chair and cuddling, with Hux stroking through Kylo’s hair and kissing his cheek, telling him over and over again that everything will be fine. But sometimes sat alone, and it’s when he’s alone that Kylo tries to enter a meditative state of mind in the hope that his son is strong enough to hear his words.

 _‘Hold on, Roux,’_ Kylo repeats in his mind, unable to prevent himself from thinking of the day he gave birth to his son, how he’d felt the baby’s strength even then, with his tiny feet and chubby cheeks, one so small and so innocent drawn into a war so big that he couldn’t possibly comprehend it. ‘ _Papa and I are coming for you. Just be strong. You’ll be okay, I promise.’_

But there’s never any reply. Not even a murmur, not even a whimper of pain. _Emptiness._

On the 49th hour of their search of the galaxy for their boy, Hux and Kylo disembark their ship on a dark moon, a solitary island in the middle of a raging sea. It’s the fifth post they’ve search, all previous bases providing only empty bunkers and vacant rooms. But this one, as Kylo stares up at the semi-cylindrical structure in front of them, he gets a static-like feeling at the tips of his fingers, and he _knows._  

“He’s here,” the omega says, fingers twitching by his lightsaber. “I can feel it.”

Hux hooks the strap of the blaster rifle around his shoulders and adjusts it before he looks over to him, and Kylo senses his desire to hold onto his hand but Kylo is already walking forwards with vigour, not wanting to waste another minute without his so; the boy he was too weak to protect.

Inside the structure, there’s nothing. A dome built on top of soil, most who enter would believe it to be empty, but having been here before, Kylo stands directly in the centre and motions for Hux to stop and step in close beside him and, with a wave of his hand, Kylo summons the Force and suddenly they’re descending on a circular platform, watching as the ground above them reseals and they’re in complete darkness, travelling down into the planet’s surface where Snoke’s underground base dwells.

“I love you, Ren,” Hux whispers, and Kylo feels his alpha trying to find his hand, intertwining their fingers when they meet. Kylo quietly wishes for some form of light, wanting to see Hux’s face. “Whatever happens here. Whatever _has_ happened in the past between us. I’m sorry for neglecting you. _Him._ Kylo, I love you.”

Kylo grabs his lightsaber and ignites it, holding it above their heads, illuminating them in a warm red glow as they lean into each other, choosing to touch forehead instead of kiss, just breathing in time with each other for a moment under the crackle of Kylo’s blade. And as they near the bottom of the shaft, Kylo can’t help but guide Hux’s lips to his own, kissing him deeply, _longingly,_ knowing that, whatever they’re about to go through, they’ll _endure._

The platform settles on the ground of a long corridor and, from first glance, it’d be difficult to believe that it’s underground. It looks more like the inside of a Star Destroyer; grey corridors and panelled floors, flashing lights everywhere. Nevertheless, they walk with unrelenting _fire,_ both dressed in their civilian clothes, both wearing expressions that could _kill._ Kylo can feel the anger flaring off his alpha’s aura, and the familiar cold prickling sensation on the back of his neck means that Snoke is definitely watching them.

_Good._

Kylo’s senses guide them to the door at the very end of the corridor. It’s opened with Kylo’s mind before they even approach, and they can already see their captured treasure inside. Kylo’s breath hitches, but Hux grabs his hand to settle him.

It’s Snoke’s throne room, though the black ornate monstrosity that the Supreme Leader _calls_ his throne is empty, a small figure sat on the dias in front of it, facing the door.

“ _Roux,”_ Kylo whispers, running forwards, hearing Hux quicken his step behind him.

Skidding to his knees in front of their son, Kylo finds his words lost for a moment. Roux looks… _different._ Perhaps not to a stranger, but to his mother and father, certainly. His green eyes no longer sparkle, and look _almost_ brown and burdened, red-rimmed as though having cried and _cried_ until he had no tears left. He’s still wearing his grey and blue pyjamas, barefoot, surrounded by ominously floating blocks.

“Roux, it’s me,” Kylo says, reaching to touch his son’s cheek. Roux doesn’t react. “It’s alright now, star-bright. Mother’s here. You’re safe, we can go home.”

Kylo’s stomach churns when not even the pet name he uses for his baby evokes a reaction. Roux merely stares through them, his gaze seemingly locked on something that neither Hux nor Kylo can see.

“I _am_ home,” Roux says, his voice completely monotone, no sign of any of the bubbly personality that Kylo has come to adore.

“No, _no_ , Roux, snap out of it!”

Kylo cups Roux’s cheeks, trying to bring his gaze into his own but the boy doesn’t shift, still staring into nothingness.

“Ren,” Hux says, laying a protective hand on Kylo’s shoulder.

Kylo looks up, seeing Snoke standing behind them, his long, black robes pooling around him like a thick fog.

“I see you’ve met my new apprentice,” Snoke chides, raising his hand. “His father’s eyes but his mother’s mind. A weak omega for a mother and an absent alpha father. Poor boy. So alone. Unloved by his parents, just like little Ben was. If he didn’t have me, then Roux would have no one. _He is mine._ ”

“ _Let him go, you bastard,”_ Hux shouts and pulls his blaster from his belt, aiming it between Snoke’s eyes, finger already hovering on the trigger. “ _Let. Him. Go.”_

Snoke smirks, but shrugs. “As you wish, General.”

The creature waves his hand, and Kylo senses the disturbance only seconds before Roux begins to scream and the sound pierces the air like a freezing cold blade, shattering the glass of the lights and making Hux and Kylo cover their ears. The blocks around Roux—ones similar to what he played with when he was a baby, ones that Kylo would build into a tower and then knock down, sending Roux into fits of giggles—tremble violently but Kylo can’t take his hands from his ears to try and comfort him; the sound is inhuman.

Sensing something _off_ with his mate, Kylo turns just in time to see Hux’s eyes roll up as he collapses, knees buckling from underneath him and sending him toppling to the floor, a tiny trickle of blood falling from his nose.

“ _Stop it! Stop!”_ Kylo yells, and Snoke lowers his hand to his side. Roux’s screaming stops, though he immediately returns to his emotionless expression, his blocks resuming their orbit around him.

“He is nothing without my guidance, Kylo,” Snoke says, _chuckling._ “Weak. Just like Ben. But I have saved him, given him a path to walk.”

“What have you done to him?” Kylo shouts, tears staining his cheeks. “ _What have you told him?”_

“Nothing but the truth. That he was a mistake, that his father stays away from him because he’s so weak, that he hurts his mother every time he cries.” Snoke steps closer to them, stopping in front of Hux’s unmoving body, giving his shoulder a gentle kick. “Such a waste. General Hux’s betrayal cuts deeper than I believed it would. After your defection, _Kylo,_ I knew it would be unlikely that our dear General would be able to keep away from you. A shame that his mental shields are so weak. Plucking the information from his mind about his _precious Kylo Ren_ and his newborn son was much too easy.”

Kylo snarls, wanting to scream at Snoke for even daring to touch Hux but he turns back to Roux instead, focussing all his energy on getting into his son’s head.

“Roux? Roux, star-bright, can you hear me?” Kylo kneels in front of his son, fists clenched, heart pounding. “You don’t have to be afraid. I won’t let him hurt you.”

“You don’t want me,” Roux says. “You and Papa wish that I wasn’t here.”

The words from his son’s mouth cut deep to the point where Kylo has to gasp to keep control of himself.

“No, _no,_ listen to me. Papa and I love you _so much,_ Roux. That’s why we’re here. To take you home. Where we can count the stars and splash in the sea. Remember?”

From behind, now that he’s closer, Kylo hears Snoke whisper the words ‘ _I am home’,_ shivering when they come out of the boy’s mouth as well. Kylo holds his breath for a moment as he forces himself to his feet, his lightsaber suddenly ignited and in his palm.

“Stop this. Stop _everything,_ or I’ll slit your fucking throat,” Kylo twirls his sword, cutting it downwards to emphasise his threat. “Let my son go. Give him back to me. _Now.”_

Snoke doesn’t flinch. Slowly, he raises his hand and curls his fingers into his palm, and suddenly Roux is pushing past Kylo to stand in front of Snoke, staring at his mother. Everything but his eyes looks so innocent; from his messy dark hair to his starry pyjamas, to his freckled cheeks to his little bare feet. Only the darkness in his eyes betrays Snoke’s hold.

“Roux, no,” Kylo immediately lowers his lightsaber, unable to keep such a ferocious stance in front of his _baby._ “Please. Please don’t leave me.”

“Your mother wants to hold you back, my boy,” Snoke says, whispers. “You ruined his life. He could’ve been something _powerful,_ like your great-grandfather, but _you_ stopped him. And now he wants to stop you from being strong. He has to be stopped. _He has to go.”_

Kylo finds himself stepping backwards as Roux and Snoke step forward, the boy’s hand rising up at the same time as Snoke’s as though manipulated by puppet strings. Before he can say his son’s name, Kylo feels a cold pressure around his neck, squeezing his throat to the point where he can almost feel the individual icy fingers leaving bruises on his skin.

“R… _oux…”_

Kylo blinks slowly, somehow seeing a younger version of himself in Roux’s place for a moment, getting flashes of Han Solo touching his cheek in his mind before he falls into an abyss.

‘ _Will you help me?’_ He sees it in Roux’s eyes. Behind the darkness is the desperation, a boy crying out for help in every way imaginable. Just like Ben.

‘ _Yes,’_ Kylo thinks, closing his eyes, all sound drowning itself out. ‘ _Anything.’_

Kylo takes in as much air as he can but he can feel that it isn’t enough. This is it, his end, his own son—

There’s a blaster shot. Short, sharp, echoing. Kylo’s eyes open. He breathe. _1, 2, 3, 4 and 5._ The 5 icy fingers are gone from his neck, no constriction. His eyes focus just as Snoke’s body shudders and Roux’s eyes close. The creature, now with a rifle shot through his head, topples forward, and it’s only a surge of mother’s adrenaline that Kylo is able to leap forward and grab his son before he falls, pulling him into his arms and cuddling him close.

Hux groans, tossing the blaster rifle aside to clamber up onto shaking legs to kneel beside Kylo and Roux, brushing his son’s dark hair from his face, looking up to Kylo.

“Star-bright,” Kylo whispers, holding Roux in his arms, the boy’s head resting against his shoulder. “Come back to us.”

Hux takes hold of his son’s hand, rubbing it so it warms.

“Roux.” Hux shuffles in closer, grazing his thumb across Roux’s small, cold, hand. “He was _wrong._ We love you, our little one. Just wake up, _please.”_

Both jump when the boy moans quietly, his eyes fluttering open to reveal bright green irises again, filled with life and shine.

“Mama? _Papa?”_ Roux shivers as he wakes, but Hux is already in the process of removing his coat to drape over him. “I’m sleepy.”

Kylo kisses his forehead, his emotions overflowing. _Relief, joy, anger, love._ Just seeing his son’s eyes sparkle again is so much of a comfort that Kylo struggles to hold back his tears, but from the sounds of Hux’s sniffles from beside him, he knows his alpha has failed.

“We’re going home now,” he promises, nodding. “But Roux, sweetheart, how are you feeling?”

“Just sleepy,” Roux says and yawns, nestling down into Kylo’s arms. “Where are we, Mama?”

“We’re…” Kylo stops, frowns. As gently as he can, he puts his hand atop Roux’s head for a moment and looks into his mind, startled by what he sees. He looks up at Hux. “He doesn’t remember.”

“Remember what, Mama?” Roux pouts. “You were gonna read me a bedtime story! Papa can read it to me now he’s here! He does voices!”

Kylo shakes his head and ruffles Roux’s hair, making the boy giggle.

“Nothing. Come on.” Kylo groans quietly as he moves but Hux helps Kylo stand and ensures that all of Roux’s perfect little toes are covered up by his coat, and Kylo smiles as he does. “It’s past your bedtime.”

“Papa says there is no bedtime,” Roux says before yawning again, his eyes drifting shut before seeing Kylo turn to Hux with raised eyebrows.

“Good thing _Papa_ doesn’t make the rules,” Kylo replies with a smirk, leaning to kiss Hux, their lips meeting for a moment before they break apart, both wanting to be away from this place and return to the only place that matters.

Chandrila. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️
> 
> And more about this AU (in terms of what Kylo went through from being taken in by the Resistance to deciding to move to Chandrila!) can be read [here](http://solohux.tumblr.com/tagged/torn-omega-au/)!


End file.
